Second Guessing
by Beslookin
Summary: Seth has second thoughts about Anna and Summer, what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

**Second Guessing**

After episode(ep.18) w/Danny 

            Seth thought to himself, "Why do I still have these feelings for her?  I thought that if I could be with Anna these feelings would go away, but with Anna all I seem to think about is Summer.  Summer is the one I wanted, Summer should've been the one I chose.  Anna, she's great and all, but all she is…is a great friend."

            Seth's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Seth, it's me," Anna stated.

            "Hey, he replied unenthusiastically.

            "So I was wondering what we were doing this weekend.  Maybe we could go to an art museum or something."

            "Sorry, I can't.  I have a lot of homework to do over this weekend," Seth lied.

            "Oh. Okay.  Well, if you get some free time away from home, give me a call, okay?"

            "Okay," he said as he clicked off the phone.  He flopped onto his bed trying to pick up his thoughts where he had left off, but the door bell started ringing.


	2. Dreams

            "Seth!" he hears a knock on his door.  He was feeling very aroused, but not quite awake.

            "Come in," he yells.  "Whoever it is better have a good reason for waking me up from a good dream," he thinks to himself.

            "Get up sleepy head," Summer exclaims pulling off Seth's sheets revealing Seth with a hard on as he grabs a pillow to cover himself with.

            "Yeah, I'll be right out," he says embarrassed at what he knows she just saw.

            "Okay, I'll wait outside because we're supposed to go shopping remember?" she asks as if she didn't see anything that just happened.  "Wow he's really big" she thinks.  "No oh my gosh I don't even like Seth Cohen," she remembers in disgust.  "I can't like Seth Cohen, he's Seth Cohen," she thinks as the door opens revealing a fully clothed Seth Cohen.

After returning from shopping 

"Well, that was a great adventure.  Remind me to never let you talk me into taking you shopping cause my feet are killing me."

            "Stop being such a little girl, Cohen," she counters back as they step in the house out of the rain.

            "Come on lets go get some dry clothes for you to wear," he said as they dripped water.  They walked up to his room as he grabbed some clothes for summer to wear and then clothes for himself.

            "Here," he said handing her some clothes he grabbed out of his drawer.

            "Thanks."

            "Yeah sure.  I guess I'll go change in the bathroom."

            "No you can stay in here too.  Just turn around and don't peek or I'll kill you!"

            "Okay," he exclaimed as they both turned around and began changing.  They weren't peeking although Summer was watching Seth out of the corner of her eye.

            "Man, he actually has a nice body for a geek.  I wonder how anyone didn't notice this before," she thought to herself.

            "Okay, you can turn around now," she began.

            "I already did," he answered.

            "What!" she exclaimed furiously, tackling Seth onto his bed as she raised a fist above her head ready to attack at any second.

            "Wait, I only turned around because I caught you staring at me out of the corner of your eye," he replied in fear as her fist unclenched.

            "I was not," she denied.

            "You so were, just admit it," as he began tickling her.

            "No, I wasn't" she spat through laughter.

            "Admit it and I'll stop tickling you," he said as Summer fought to get away from "the claw."

            "No, because I wasn't looking at you anyway," she spat again.

            "I'm not going to stop, until you admit it," he said laughing.

            "Alright, alright.  I was looking at you," she finished as she caught her breath and he stopped tickling her.  There was an awkward silence that filled the room with a rush.  He was on top of her as she laid still on the bottom.

            "Sorry," he said as he moved off of her.

            "Uh yeah.  It's okay," she replied awkwardly.  They stood up together as they headed toward the door and out to the living room.

            "So what do you want to watch?" Seth questioned.

            "I don't know what you got?" she replied.

            "Um, how bout we just got to Blockbuster because I know you're not going to like any movies we have here."

            "Alright, lets go get some movies then."  They returned with How 2 Lose A Guy In 10 Days for Summer and Bruce Almighty for Seth.

            "Lets watch my movie first!" Summer yelled.  They hadn't even gotten through the end of the first movie before they were asleep.  Summer laying on top of Seth as they were outstretched on the couch with Summer's head laying on top of Seth's chest.  Seth felt something heavy on his chest.  He awoke slightly to notice Summer on top of him. 

            "Summer, get up," he said groggily.

            "Huh, just let me sleep for a little longer, Coop," she stated sleepily.  At her remark he just closed his eyes again and went back asleep. 


End file.
